Shower of Tears
by livylaval
Summary: Bagi pria itu, Hinata adalah teman kecilnya yang terlalu miskin/Terlalu cengeng, selalu menyerah, dan tak pernah percaya diri/Dan seorang gadis yang pernah membuatnya sangat malu/Jadi Naruto membuat permintaan .../ prolog / Happy Reading.


_Aku bisa melihatmu ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang  
jarak kita dekat, tapi untuk menyentuhmu sangat sulit  
jadi kucoba untuk lupakan, tapi tidak bisa  
baru pertama kali aku merasakan ini  
baru pertama kali dan sudah membuatku begitu susah  
_

**Shower of Tears**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini**  
**warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo**

**.**  
**.**

_Bagi pria itu, Hinata adalah teman kecilnya yang terlalu miskin._

"Kau lihat ini Hinata-chan ? Mobil-mobilan ini harganya mahal sekali loh, Tou-san sengaja memberikan aku karena di Amerika katanya banyak anak-anak yang suka bermain ini." Si bocah pirang berumur 6 tahun memamerkan sebuah mobil mainan berwarna merah tepat di hadapan bocah perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Boleh aku pegang Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan ! Nanti kotor, kau hanya boleh melihatnya saja, kalau ada apa-apa dengan mainan ini bagaimana ? Aku yang pusing," ujar anak yang dipanggil Naruto ketus.

Gadis cilik itu memandang kecewa, padahal ia hanya ingin menyentuh saja, karena sudah jelas orangtuanya tak akan mampu membeli barang yang meski hanya mainan, berharga ratusan ribu yen, tapi jika Naruto tak mengijinkannya memegang mainan itu, apa boleh buat, dengan melihatnya saja sudah lumayan bagi Hinata.

* * *

"Ini untukmu." Naruto memberikan es krim rasa vanila pada Hinata, yang diterima siswi kelas 5 SD itu dengan sukacita. "Karena saat Study tour kemarin aku lupa memberikanmu oleh-oleh jadi kubelikan itu saja."

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun," ucap sang sulung Hyuuga tulus.

"Kau sih tidak bisa ikut, padahal teman sekelas ikut semua."

"Orangtuaku tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar biaya Studytour-nya, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, kapan sih orangtuamu punya uang," dengus Naruto, lalu kembali melangkah untuk pulang bersama, sesekali melirik pada Hinata yang asik menjilati es krim pemberiannya.

_Terlalu cengeng, selalu menyerah, dan tak pernah percaya diri._

"Kau itu kenapa menangis ?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, menghapus secepat kilat air mata yang telah jatuh melewati pipi.

"Kenapa sih ? Kalau sakit bilang saja," ujar Naruto penasaran.

"A-aku di pukul Karin-chan," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak melawan ? Kau ini lemah sekali ! Kalian kan sama-sama perempuan, lagipula kita sudah kelas 1 SMP, tapi kau masih seperti anak SD."

Naruto mendecak kesal, ia terduduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan sesekali menggumam marah.

"K-karin-chan kan cucu kepala sekolah tempat ibuku mengajar, aku takut jika melawan, pekerjaan ibuku akan terancam," cicit pemilik kelereng sewarna bulan.

"hah ̴ , susah sekali sih jadi miskin sepertimu," sengit Naruto akhirnya.

_Dan seorang gadis yang pernah membuatnya sangat malu._

"A-aku ... suka ... " Naruto menatap horor pada Hinata yang sedang melawan kegugupannya sendiri." A-aku ..."

"Eh, Hinata, aku ingin pergi sebentar ya ? Ada urusan penting." Naruto tahu apa yang akan diucapkan temannya itu, tapi demi ramen langganannya di kedai paman Teuchi, si anak hiperaktif memohon agar Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara mengingat mereka berdua sedang ditonton teman-teman sekelas.

"T-tunggu dulu." Hinata menarik lengan baju Naruto, menahan pemuda itu agar tetap berdiri di depan kelas seperti sekarang. "A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Serentak dengan pengakuan Hinata, seluruh warga kelas berteriak heboh, sebagian bersiul menggoda, dan lebih banyak tertawa meski ada juga yang tertegun tak percaya, hari itu mungkin akan diingat oleh semua penghuni kelas 2-10 sebagai hari bersejarah manakala si pemalu Hinata menyatakan cinta pada anak yang terkenal paling berisik sekelas.

Naruto menatap kesal pada Hinata, mukanya merah, malu teramat sangat, pemuda itu mengerling pada teman laki-lakinya—Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru— yang memandang kasihan pada dirinya, seolah ikut bersimpati atas kejadian memalukan yang tengah Naruto hadapi.

"Kau itu kenapa sih ?" desis Naruto sangat lirih, walau masih terdengar oleh Hinata.

"A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Mungkin ia akan terus berdiri kaku jika saja Hinata tidak tergeletak jatuh gara-gara pingsan,setidaknya ia sedikit tertolong gara-gara ini.

_Membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan selama masa akhir smp-nya._

"Ada salam dari Hinata tuh, Naruto," goda Ino suatu waktu saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor sekolah.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa tidak dengan pacar gagap-mu itu, Naruto ?" kali ini giliran kankuro yang ikut-ikutan meledeknya.

Dan Naruto mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Kankuro hingga temannya itu meringis kesakitan.

_'Rasakan ! '_ umpat Naruto dalam hati.

_Jadi Naruto membuat permintaan ..._

"Kau tentu tahu gara-gara pernyataan konyolmu itu, aku selalu menjadi bahan ejekan semua siswa-siswi." Hari itu, sehari sebelum ujian kelulusan Naruto mengajak Hinata berbicara di atap sekolah seusai pelajaran.

"M-maaf," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu, yang aku inginkan adalah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku jika aku sedang bersama teman-teman," Hinata memandang Naruto, meminta penjelasan. " Aku tak mau mereka menganggap kita memiliki suatu hubungan lebih, kita hanya bertukar sapa jika tak ada teman-teman."

Hinata ingin menyuarakan ketidak setujuan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Setelah gosip ini mereda, kau bisa berbicara lagi denganku, ingat ya ! Bersikap kau tidak mengenalku saat aku sedang bersama teman-teman."

Hinata mengangguk, merasakan perih di ulu hatinya, membuat ia sesak, membuat ia sulit bernapas.

Naruto perlu bersyukur saat tahu Hinata tak satu sekolah dengannya sewaktu SMA, gadis mungil itu pergi entah kemana saat seminggu setelah kelulusan, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit parah yang sudah lama diidap, membuat Hinata melanjutkan SMA di luar kota.

Hinata pergi dengan ucapan selamat tinggal yang disampaikan saat pengumuman ujian, ia berterima kasih pada Naruto, memberikan sapu tangan merah lusuhnya kepada Naruto, memberi tanda bahwa itu kenang-kenangan yang bisa ia beri jika mereka tak sempat bertemu lagi.

Naruto, dengan seleranya yang terlalu tinggi, jelas tak berminat pada sapu tangan yang bahkan bisa ia beli berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari pada sapu tangan murahan seperti milik Hinata.

Tapi untuk alasan sopan-santun yang selalu orang tuanya katakan, Naruto menerima sapu tangan itu, meski dalam benaknya ia sudah tahu akan diletakan di mana sapu tangan pemberian si surai indigo.

Tentu saja di kardus tempatnya meletakan barang-barang tak berguna yang kadang menumpuk.

Dan dia melupakan kehadiran temannya, menghilang Selama 4 tahun tanpa kabar berhasil mengusir eksistensi si pemilik harum lavender dalam benak Naruto.

Dia pikir semua akan berjalan normal, tapi tentu tak pernah ada yang tahu kehendak takdir, ia mengernyit saat suatu hari menemui eksistensi yang hilang, tepat di tahun keduanya bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo.  
Saat ia masih merasa malu akan kehadiran gadis itu, saat ingatan masa lalu terbangun dari memori lama yang tersimpan, saat Naruto—entah mengapa— tak bisa tak mengacuhkan sang gadis bernama Hyuuga.

_Dan cerita dimulai dari sini ..._

TBC

Jumpa lagi dengan saya ...  
akhirnya saya bikin fic multichapter buat Archive NaruHina,  
Ini masih prolog, dan juga masih dikit ...

#okey, saya selalu bingung mau bilang apa pada bagian author note ini,  
oh ya, judul rada gak nyambung sama isi cerita keseluruhan.

baiklah, sampai sini dulu,  
sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya,  
salam,  
Livylaval


End file.
